runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
RuneScape - The Death Order
The Lords of Death were once a powerful society of god-crazed, assassin, judges. However their evil works made them the power wanted people of all of Misthalin and Gielinor. They the group was wiped out their leader Nite vowed revenge. It has then come to be his grandson, Niephra has carried out Nite's work to vow revenge to those who wanted his group dead, and he has created and even stronger organization, The Death Order. The main objective of the Role-Play is not to tell a story but is kind of a game. There is a bit of a detective work in this RP as you must find clues (which will hopefully be dropped by other plays to make the RP more fair) and find the enemy's base and bust them. The last remaining faction wins and I will write a epilogue of what happens. Participants --Expanios 9:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) - Creator Rules Rules are the same as regular rules. Other Rules, Rule 1: You may "NOT" use other people's character unless given permission to do so. Rule 2: You "MAY" use my characters in minor situations but it is not allowed if is something that will change a major part in the story (such as being killed or killing another character or in some cases, NPCs) Rule 3: You are only allowed the species as listed: *Humans *Vampyres *Goblins *Lesser/Greater Demons *Dwarves Rule 4: 'You may not use things that are non-RuneScape related or is way too out of the ordinary (such as the use of Light Sabres or the King of Varrock is actually a Spy working for Zamorak) and when fictioal things are being created it must fill in or be similar to RuneScape lore. Rule 5: You may only allowed one "main/primary" character. You may create another character but they must not be a character of great of important and should only be a "Distraction and Diversion" character such as a Bartender. Some CharGen Backgrounds Please read as it may help you create a character. Unlike most RPs, RuneScape - The Death Order's major plot characters are members of the Death Order itself, thus I highly recommend making you main/primary character a member of the Death Order. (All members fo the Death Order wears black robes and hood, be sure to list this in appearance) The Death Order has a sacred artifact which randomly spells out a name. The order believes it is the name of which Saradomin wishes to end their life (this is similar to the loom of fate if you have watched "Wanted" movie) Whilst the Death Order are carrying the assassinations, Guard Captain Jory and other Varrokian Guards form a special Team called the Angel's Sacrifice to combat the order. Other groups such as "The Arcane Bloodworks" and "Jade Knights" can be playable. Please refer to the Factions part of the page for more details on them. Hopefully knowing the backgrounds of the main factions can help you create a desirable background and history for your characters. Characters A Character marked *NPC may not be fully controlled neither dramatically change the story but can be used in your part of the roleplay. Those marked with *NPCs however, can be used to altar a small fraction of the story. *Name: *Rank: *Gender: *Species: *Appearance: *Personality: *Weapon(s) The Death Order *Name: Niephra *Rank: Leader of the Death Order *Gender: Male *Species: Human *Appearance: Being the leader of the Death Order, Niephra wears special Black Ropes with blood red trim on the outer areas. The hood also has two hards sticking out each side like a bull with red-lensed eyes. *Personality: Despite being leader of one of the most dangerous society of Gielinor, Niephra is not a tyrant but has a rather good leadership skill and other members looks up to him as a role model. He dislikes fighting although he is extremely skilled at it and prefers talking with his silver-tongued persuasion skills. *Weapon(s): Niephra is so skilled with the use of small, duel weapons Niephra is able to efficiently use two Dragon Daggers at once. Also he has a secret knife tucked under his wrist. *NPC Name: Mardau *Rank: Weapon Master *Gender: Male *Species: Vampyre *Appreance: A vampyre with pale white skin and blott red eyes. Wears the black robes of the Death Order. *Personality: A sarcastic personality with humorous jokes. *Weapon(s): Mardau is seen with a Dragon Scimitar however being a weapon master, he has all sorts of different weapons and arms tucked hidden under his robes. Rumors also says Mardau is armed with the legendary Vesta's longsword. Angel's Sacrifice Arcane Bloodworks Jade Knights Factions The Death Order They are assassins of high skilled abilities who uses stealth and the use of poisons to kill their targets without alerting others or even showing their presence. A Death member outside their base can be hunted down by guards and thus should remain in a quite area. Angel's Sacrifice Formed by the original guards of Varrock. They now recruit any warrior or knight into their ranks as they have the skills required (which isn't an easy thing to obtain). They are sworn to fight the Death Order and wipe the organization out. Arcane Bloodworks A group of Zamorakian mages who have resided in Varrock. They run an illegal trade of Super Magic Potions (which can only be purchased from a licensed mage). A Bloodwork mage outside their base can be hunted down by guards and thus should remain in a quite area. Jade Knights Bandits who have united and settles in Varrock. They are somewhat allies to the Bloodworks but frequent fights can happen as they are both Blade market sellers which causes rivalry. The Jade Knights prefers to fight face-to-face with brute strength and sometimes in public to show off their skills. Locations The Roleplay world is set in Varrock. However unlike the In-game Varrock, in the Roleplay Varrock is a massive city with hundreds and thousands of civilians. The following area currently known is: The Central Market This place is the centre of attention of Varrock and has all kinds of specialty shops and merchants player Characters may buy stuff or information. The Market place is also where most of the illegal trades are dealt however it is extremely hard to find due to unique puzzles, clues and messages used to ensure safety of the deal. The Jail If you character is unable to outrun the guards, the Character will be put behind bars and you may either wait for your punishment, escape the jail and even bribe the guard. Death Order HQ If you are playing as a member of the Death Order (you are known as either a Death Brother or Sister) the HQ is the only area in the Roleplay world in which you are safe. Here you can receive your target and meet other bringers of death. *This is a Faction base meaning only the Death Order are allowed in this area. Angel's Throne The Angel's throne is the base of operation for the Angel's Sacrifice members (known as the Angel's Defenders). Here you can work out clues and puzzles left behind to put the Death Orders behind bars. *This is a Faction base (refer to the Death Order HQ) Jade Camp The camp is just outside the City gates, under cover for the forest. Here the Jade Knights live and sleep. However although a faction base it is only just a camp and is restricted to only sleeping and meeting other Jade Knights. The Jade Knights mostly lives in hotels and rent houses but these does not count as a faction base neither guarded, thus can be entered by another character as long they have worked out some kind of clue of puzzle leading to the area. *The Jade Camp is a faction base (refer to the Death Order HQ) Bloodworks Tunnel Inside a near-ruined house, underneath a mattress is a trap door to the tunnels. Here Bloodwork mage characters can purchase crates of Super Magic Potions to re-sell them in the Black Market for profit. *This is a faction base, including the abandoned house (refer to the Death Order HQ) Varrock Palace The main tourist attraction. The Varrock palace is where the King lives does his work most of the day. It is heavily guarded everywhere. *This area is a "Fortress" meaning no one can go inside the place (except Angel's Defenders with the right reason) unless they plan a good attack or wear a disguise. Varrock Square The Square is where the King announces his news and laws about the city. The Varrock Square is also where most of the Death Order Assassinations take place plus other fights and some black market trades. =MORE COMING SOON!!= Category:Role Play